Varia
A former bandit and smuggler, she's targeted due to her actions being inconvenient to Simon's plans. Ironically, her extraordinary luck causes her nothing but despair. Story Varia is first encountered in Chapter 1, where she lays a trap for unwary travelers. Simon sees through it and leads an ambush back on her gang, with her as the only survivor bemoaning her survival. She retaliates with an explosive, sending Simon into the nearby river, separating Simon from Aka and Tal. Later in Chapter 2, at the narrow pass after another attempted ambush by her and her new gang, we learn a bit more about Varia. She is from Thenours, a small town in western Ghenalon and she had a happy childhood until the death of her parents."Someone burned down our house. I was the only one who survived." Since then, her life entered in a downward spiral. Even then, she was incredible lucky.Mechanically represented by having the party's highest Luck stat. It's unclear if there is a magic connectionShe has confered with mages on the subject and they say there isn't or if her luck is tied to the bad luck that she brings to the people around her. The group targets her both for public safety reasons and for her cache of explosives. In her lair, we learn that the explosives were made in Thenours, which suggests she is not an expert in their creation, but only in their handling. The group's arrival coincides with an internal crisis in her bandit gang.The party remarks on how small their loot cache is, and one member of her band snaps out to her: "You think that you can just flaunt those tits without consequences?" The decision that Simon makes in their confrontation will inevitably change her. The majority of your party have opinions about his decision that will affect their relationship with Simon. Based on your choices when you recruit her, she has two different paths, which result in somewhat different dialogue, sex scenes, skill sets and gear that she can use. The game play difference is not large, but the ethics are different, as are the reactions of many characters. Skills Some of her skills depends of Simon's choice regarding her future. Starting equipment You can't buy any better equipment that her starting gear after you recruit her and before she goes to Aram, so you should buy it (or at least not selling it) before you enter the Delgar Forest. Weapon: Iron Sword.She can use swords or claws in both hands. * Swords * Claws Off-hand: Iron Claw. * Swords * Claws Headgear: Iron Helm. * Light helms Bodygear: Iron Armor. * Light armor Accessory: Headband. * Common accessories * Sexual accessories'Only dominated-Varia can use these. * 'Anti-sexual accessories'''Only reshaped-Varia can use these. Tactics Her skills favor to use her as a hitter (but you should have a healer nearby, since some of them cause her some damage). Where Aka relies on critting people's faces off, Varia relies on high offensive power from weapons combined with her own moderate ATK growth and attacks that hit multiple times for damage. '''Furious Strikes is one of her best attacks in theory - three attacks, each with a chance to crit- but it's possible to only get a single hit from this skill, since attacks can be wasted on dead targets. Frenzy is a 20% self-buff and stacks with other general ATK buffs (like Qum's Arousing Aura or her own Encourage). She gets an upgraded version that either removes the DEF penalty (Slave's Frenzy) or grants HP regeneration (Servant's Frenzy) depending on whether she was dominated or reshaped. Varia gets a considerable increase in power at level 28, when she learns the ludicrously powerful Blade Dance. Combined with Frenzy or Arousing Aura and top-quality equipment, Blade Dance does 1,000~ damage per strike and hit 4~ times, each with a chance to crit. Since dominated-Varia can use Sexual accessories, she can make a great use of a Slave's Pin (as of 0.18.x versions, reshaped-Varia can't use succubus accessoriesSource.) that grants immunity to silence and blindness, which allows to always be able to strike and use her skills. Conversely, reshaped-Varia on the other hand can use Physical Anti-Sex weapons and Anti-Sex Armor, allowing her to make use of the Crusader Sword. This turns her normal attack and all her skills Anti-Sex in nature. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. The reshaped personality is more human. By contrast, her dominated personality is subservient and robotic. Reshaped Base value: 35. * allowing the bandits to have their way with her. * conversation on Dark Ruin 2F about being chained. * doing well enough in battle to get the victory orgy scene with Orcent. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. * Unmissable from Reunion Orgy. * voting NO to war with the Incubus King, OR voting YES. * War Vaults opened. * getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * telling Nalili "Train with Varia", OR telling Nalili "Train with Varia" after "Train with me". * Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if Battle of Yhilin chaos "remarkably contained", OR "ugly, but the situation isn't unworkable." and Merchant Quarter NOT shutdown, OR Merchant Quarter shutdown and "ugly, but the situation isn't unworkable.", OR Merchant Quarter shutdown and "It will take time for every layer of society to recover.", OR Merchant Quarter shutdown and "It will take a great deal of time for every layer of society to recover." * threesome with Aka if Simon saved Varia, OR threesome if he hasn't after elven forests. * spike chamber in Ordeal of the Claw. * for at least 15 Zirantia investigation score. * Varia in Chains sex scene (in unused cell after receiving the succubus refugees). * acquiring Eustrin steel for Varia's unique weapons. * forging her unique weapons using restored Givini smithing. * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest without leaving the Ancient Ruin. * if at the endpoint sparkle in Zirantian Tower Foundation, Riala says "This sort of ritual isn't difficult for me, and things have gone extremely smoothly." (Requires: Didn't support Old Zirantian League, Wynn in harem, defeated monsters at "optional point of stability".) * waterfall conversation in Zirantian Tower Foundation. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted, OR if Church diverges. * talking to Varia in Zirantian slum bar after Council of Gawnfall. * conversation in Tower Crossroads after Erosian Pass before demon attacks. Maximum legit value: 100 (+23 leeway). Dominated Base value: 20. * allowing the bandits to have their way with her (she accepts domination better if traumatized). * doing well enough in battle to get the victory orgy scene with Orcent. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. * Unmissable from Reunion Orgy. * War Vaults opened. * getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * telling Nalili "Train with Varia", OR telling Nalili "Train with Varia" after "Train with me". * Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if Battle of Yhilin "victory was crushing", OR "sound victory", OR "decent victory". * threesome with Aka after elven forests. * examining Doom King statue in Ari-Yhilina Square (if built). * Unmissable waking up in Royal Palace of Zirantia after Simon leaves. * spike chamber in Ordeal of the Claw. * talking to her in king's bedroom after Zirantia. * acquiring Eustrin steel for Varia's unique weapons. * making her unique weapons. * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest without leaving the Ancient Ruin. * if at the endpoint sparkle in Zirantian Tower Foundation, Riala says "This sort of ritual isn't difficult for me, and things have gone extremely smoothly." (Requires: Didn't support Old Zirantian League, Wynn in harem, defeated monsters at "optional point of stability".) * waterfall conversation in Zirantian Tower Foundation. Maximum legit value: 100 (+26 leeway). Affection titles Reshaped-Varia: * 0 Hollow Shell * 33 Living Shadow * 66 Remade Woman * 100 Whole Dominated-Varia: * 0 Useless Slave * 33 Useful Hole * 66 Fuckdoll * 100 Perfect Slave Special notes * She is the second party member, after Aka, that is capable of dual-wielding two weapons. * Your choice when you take her shape her personality and changes her ultimate skill. The Reshaped version has a smiling faceset and slightly more HP and the Dominated has a more grimm expression and slightly lower HP. * Reshaped-Varia and Dominated-Varia also have different dialogue. Reshaped-Varia is more "human" - she will do things like express a favorite color (violetMegail's route, campfire scene before Eustrin.). Dominated-Varia is more observant and attentive. Scenes * Varia Gangbang - With her strength faltering, consumed by self-hatred, Varia surrenders her body to the bandits' lust. Allow the gang's revenge. * Aka + Varia - Aka and Varia work out their issues by having a threesome with Simon. Very different depending on which Varia variant you have. Talk to Varia in the Yhilin Palace royal chambers, after your return from elven kingdoms. * Fuckety Fuck - Like almost everything involving Qum, burning off the effects of the Qum Bomb is a whole lot of fun. The part with Qum and Varia is different depending on the Varia variant. Requires approving Qum's research after visiting Zirantia. Dominated: * Varia Dominated - Dominate Varia after the fight. * Blowjob Distraction - In Megail's route, take the bounty about bandits who are stealing. Chase down the target in the northwestern desert, then accept Varia's offer. Reshaped: * Varia Reshaped - Reshape Varia after the fight. * Varia in Chains - Her desire to get chained up becomes realized. After a certain character escapes, interact with the sparkle in that character's former cell. * Varia + Uyae - Drinking and than Drunken Sex with Simon.In the Zirantian Bar after the Council of Gawnfall Her on-demand scenes also depend on personality variant: * Doggy - Her master pushes her against a tree to lift her leg up and take her from behind. Dominated Varia, any affection. * Cowgirl - She bounces on her master's cock as he reclines. Dominated Varia, 100 affection. * Blowjob - Varia uses her breasts and her mouth on Simon to soothe the hurt she feels inside. Reshaped Varia, any affection. * Seated - Varia straddles Simon's lap and bounces on his cock. Reshaped Varia, 100 affection. References Category:Characters Category:Party members Category:Harem members Category:Humans